The Benefits of Growing Up
by anonblush
Summary: Rated M for later chapters. After the war, alot should have changed. Changes happened with Draco and Hermione for sure, but why does everyone else seem to be stuck in old ways? Intellectual company is hard to come by...
1. Solo Growing For Hermione

The Benefits of Growing Up

As I was sitting in the Great Hall with Harry and Ron, I couldn't help but notice how annoying they had become… Or maybe it is just me being lass tolerant? I mean they haven't really changed that much since the war, right? Harry is more carefree than he has been in years, but other than that nothing has really changed. Maybe that was the point I was trying to make to myself? I had in fact grown up, and that lot stayed the same. Ron I know still indulged in childish behavior hexing Slytherins and the like. Maybe even gained a bit of an ego about being a war hero, and a member of the "golden trio." Even Harry and Ginny were still in the puppy love stage with Gin still lapping up the attention of being the girlfriend of "the boy who lived." It felt a bit sickening to me, in all honesty. Enjoying attention attained from the darkest point of everyone's life thus far, attention gained from the numerous deaths that all of us witnessed. Also, the common knowledge that Ron was happy to sleep with every whore who wanted her 15 minutes of fame from her friends for bedding the war hero Ron Weasley. I for one knew that was nothing to be proud of, that fact was one of the many reasons that I broke it off in July. My train of thought was broken when Ron said something to me…

"What was that, Ron?" I asked, breaking out of my musings.

"I said to pass the salt, Mione, seriously where is your head at these days?" Ron replied.

"Just thinking, Ronald, maybe you should try it sometime. Here is your salt, and next time try swallowing before you start chattering." I didn't even bother to care about Harry and Ginny's shocked looks as I said this. And as I slammed the shaker down in front of him, I gathered my things and strode out of the hall seeking intellectually stimulating company. Off to my dorm then, maybe Draco will even be there to talk…

AN: I know that it is short, but there is much much more to come. Remember that reviews will speed this process along… ;) But until then, you can read and review the one shot on my profile. I promise chapters to come will be longer, but I wanted to get a taste of whether anyone likes my writing? Btw its mostly DH compatible, but Draco is good soooooo there you go Dramione fans. Enjoy!


	2. Tables Turning In The Wizarding World

The Benefits of Growing Up

Ch. 2 (Tables Turning In The Wizarding World)

As I dropped my bag next to the sofa in the common room, I felt a pang of sadness that Draco wasn't here. We had become tentative but fast friends after being appointed heads, and he could usually calm me down after a spat with the boys. Even though Harry and Ron still disliked him, Draco took it in stride and tried to weigh in on situations of unrest objectively. Just thinking about all of the opportunities for fights Draco had passed up in the last few months really showed what kind of person he is.

He had flipped halfway through the war. Even though that proved his goodness to me, the late Headmaster Dumbledore, and most of the order, some were suspicious; Harry and Ron were in no way convinced that he had changed. However, at that time, I couldn't really blame them. Draco was still a spy, not just a full-fledged order member, meaning that he had to maintain his mannerisms and attitudes. I recognized that his actions were necessities for survival, but the boys did not. Much like Severus in the fact that he had to be sure that no one was given a reason to doubt his evilness. And even though (much like former Headmaster Snape) Draco's demeanor was cold and a bit off-putting, the courage and selflessness he exhibited just by coming to us in the middle of a war was enough. Besides once Voldemort was defeated and the weight was off of his shoulders, Draco tried to make amends for his past.

- Flashback -

As Harry, Ron, and I walked down the train, trying to find an empty compartment, I felt someone's eyes on me. War instincts taking hold, I whipped out my wand and pinned the man to the floor of the train.

"What do you want, Ferret?" Ron asked.

Draco started to stammer out his apology, but I beat him to it by expressing my observation.

I abruptly cut in saying, "Congratulations on making Head Boy, Draco!"

Of course noticing the badge pinned onto his robes, since it was almost identical to the Head Girl one pinned neatly onto my lapel. As I said this both Harry and Ron's eyes widened in disbelief at the thought. Ron also started turning as red as his hair, and at this point I knew what was coming.

"What?" Harry and Ron screamed at the same time.

- End Flashback -

After the scene on the train, I really had gotten to know Draco and without the pressures of being a spy and of having Voldemort reading every intention in your mind (or rather trying to keep the intentions from him), Draco really developed into a nicer person. This is at least what, me, opening my eyes saw. Yet Harry, Ron, and even Ginny retained their grudges. They all provoked Draco endlessly, and looked down their noses at him for being born as a Malfoy. Oh how the prejudice of the Wizarding world had been reversed. If I hadn't been on the receiving end before, I would have appreciated the irony more. But since I understood that this was nothing Draco could help, I did not align myself with the feelings of retribution that the ignorant held so dear. His own house of Slytherin even sunned Draco, for being a "trader" in the war. Therefore with us working so closely both being heads and all, and also me being one of the only people that didn't hate his guts… A friendship formed.

AN: What do you think? My promise to make the chapters longer was truth, and yes I'm shocked myself that I actually delivered. I was a little unsure of this chapter just because it's easy to forget all the details that are already in my mind about the back-story. If someone would like to beta this that would be great, just to call me on it when my BS doesn't make sense. Beyond that, lots of feedback is always appreciated… **Should I include another flashback about Draco talking to Hermione on the train in the Heads compartment, apologizing again? **Also while you're waiting for another chapter of this, I have another story that I have started. I know that I'm a bad girl for not finishing this one first. But what can you do, the pen writes what the pen writes. Also if you are wondering why it takes me so long to update…? I have to write everything out on paper first, then type, and then upload. So sorry, but it is just my creative process. Never fear though, I have already started another chapter. Enjoy!


	3. Moving On

Disclaimer: Though I love all of my reviewers, I must confess and break your hearts. I do not own the characters, the spells, or the world.

The Benefits of Growing Up

Ch. 3 (Moving On)

So lost in my own thoughts, I didn't even hear Draco stumble through the portrait hole and into out common room. I only snapped out of my musings when I heard a cry of pain, and a loud thump. Looking over my shoulder, I saw him curled into a ball on the floor. Jumping up from my seat, I ran to him.

"Draco!" I exclaimed, panic evident in my voice.

When he didn't respond, I almost started shaking him wanting so badly to see him staring back at me, his eyes wide open. But as swiftly as the though had come, it left, leaving my war instincts in its place.

It was a necessity to have a basic knowledge of healing spells during the war. Lucky for Draco, I had done some extra reading on the subject; this was because of my aspirations to become a healer. And at this moment I couldn't have been happier with that choice.

As I assessed Draco's injuries, I couldn't help but wonder who would be so petty as to attack Draco the muggle way in which they must have known he was not accustomed. Even though I had just had a free period after lunch, I knew that Draco had potions with Slughorn. Draco's attacker, or attackers must have known Draco's schedule as well, because they must have known that Draco wouldn't have had his wand with him. Draco must have been heading back here to grab his wand, since now is when we both have Defense Against The Dark Arts. Class? I couldn't even think of that now, with Draco practically bleeding out onto the carpet.

As I contemplated my theories of who could have committed this hate crime, I went to work mending the injuries that were the most serious. I knew that he should be taken to the Hospital Wing, but Draco was still too fragile to be moved even by levitation. Also, I couldn't bear to tear myself away from his side long enough to find a teacher not currently teaching a class.

As I waved my wand and cast my final _Episkey_, I saw Draco start to stir. Knowing that this was my que that the minimal disturbance of levitation was safe, I immediately cast _Wingardium Leviosa_ with a swoosh and a flick.

Levitating Draco inside his bedchambers, I cast a quick _Scourgify_ to remove the dry blood before putting him under the covers to rest. As I turned to leave I heard a faint whisper coming from the bed.

"Draco?" I said questioningly, unsure if he was waking up.

But as Draco rolled over with his eyes still closed, I got my answer. As I faced the door again, the noise sounded once more. I turned back and put my hand to his cheek, hoping to hear the whisper more clearly.

"Hermione." Draco murmured, still breathing evenly.

And though I knew I should report Draco's attack to Headmistress McGonagall and alert Madam Pomfrey, my conscious mind could not over rule my need to stay by his side. Slowly, I crawled into bed next to him hoping that this was a small comfort. Remembering how he said my name, I couldn't help but notice that I was not the only one who had grown up after all.

AN: I know its slow, but thoughts? Though I already have a plan, send me thoughts on who you think Draco's attacker was… Just as a reference point, though most of the Slytherins are in Azkaban, there are still some who are free and hate Draco. But I am not saying they are Draco's attacker, you will just have to wait until the next update. I hope it will be soon, but don't we all? Enjoy and review! ~TheEnticingEnchantress~


End file.
